


Homework

by Winduko (orphan_account)



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Canon VIPPERloid age, Family, Gen, Multiple Time Periods, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Winduko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ruko questions his older sister about her homework, and waiting for his sister to play. Eight years later, when Ruko has homework, after she's finished, she plays with her sister, Luka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that their last names are different. There's an explanation: Ruko's adopted, and Luka later dates her older brother.
> 
> I don't know why this appeared in my head, even though I'm normally a Ruko/Luka shipper (with the adoption thing it's still biologically possible, but the Westermark effect would make it weird for Ruko, and the eight year difference just would make it worse between the two), I had to write this short thing.

“Luka, do you want to play?”  
  
A rose haired teenager looked down atthe black-haired toddler. She frowned. “Sorry, Rokugo, but not now.I have to finish my homework.”  
  
He pouted, his red-and-blue eyes sparkling. “What's homework, Luka? And call me Ruko!”  
  
Luka grinned at the little boy.“ Rokugo, you'll be going to school soon, right?”  
  
Ruko nodded solemnly. “Yes...” He immediately perked up. “When do I start?”  
  
“Not for a while,” she replied.“But you won't really get homework until you're in first grade. Or at least that's how I remember it.”  
  
“Does homework keep you away from fun?”  
  
Luka sighed. “Sometimes yes. I'm in sixth grade—a point where homework will get more challenging and more of it is given to you. Another point is fourth grade, which is significantly harder than third and...” She trailed off. “...why am I explaining this to you?”  
  
“I asked?” he suggested.  
  
She sighed. “Ruko, when I'mfinished, I'll play, alright?”  
  
“Okay!” The little boy left.

And after Luka was finished with herhomework, Ruko and Luka were playing.  


* * *

  
Luka looks back at this moment fondly. She smiled. “Eight years ago? That's a long time...”  
  
A lot of things happened within those eight years. Ruko, of course, began going to school,  their father died, Luka graduated—valedictorian even—their mother died a year ago, after Luka had been at college for one year. That left Luka as the only suitable guardian for her brother... who as it turns out, believes that he should have been born as a girl. How her sister figured that out at a young age—she's only twelve at the moment—is something completely beyond her.  
  
Luka—loving her brother greatly,even if he's her sister—is willing to support Ruko no matter what.She knows it's not her fault.  
  
“Luka, will you play with me now? I'm done with my homework.”  
  
“Of course, Ruko. After I study.”  
  
“You're not studying,” Ruko replied, snickering.  
  
“You caught me,” Luka replied, giggling. “Let's play.”  
  
Ruko opened the door. “Do you want to play Brawl? I call Pikachu with the goggles!”  
  
Luka giggled. “I'll have pink Meta Knight then.”  
  
And so they had a Brawl.


End file.
